undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Wilson (LoT)
'Valerie Wilson ' is one of the characters in Low on Time. Pre-Apocalypse Valerie was a lesbian, and had a girlfriend named Tyler. When they were on a date, Tyler and Valerie were hit by a car, injuring Valerie and killing Tyler. Eventually, Valerie tried to commit suicide but was caught, and ultimately saved by her little sister, Meg. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak started, Valerie and Meg tried to escape the town they lived in, seeing shelter at a house. Insinde the house, an elder man held the two at gunpoint, and accused them of being infected. After attempts to reason with the crazed man, he shot Meg, but before he could shoot Valerie, she shot him in the chest. At some point she met up with Allen and Langston, and the trio started to travel together. When Allen accidentally ran over Trent; Valerie wasn't as concerned as the other two. The four stopped at a house, where Allen looked over the injured Trent. She then went back to UPENN with his group. However, she didn't get a chance to settle in; as zombies broke through the building she was in. Valerie, Langston, Olivia, Amanda, Trent, and Jeremy immediately tried blocking the door with furniture, and to come up with a plan to get out of there. When Trent offered the idea to disguise themselves as zombies, Valerie laughed the idea off, but they ultimately went along with it. She escaped the campus along with everyone else, besides Jeremy who she accidentally caused the death of, when turning the car on, alerting the zombies to them. Valerie, with the rest of the group, were on the road for a while until they stopped at a house when Ike got sick, where Valerie assumed the leadership role. When the house got overrun, Valerie escaped with the others to the highway where they stopped for supplies. When a car with two teenagers, Ryker and Julia, came; Valerie instantly didn't trust them, nor want them in their group, but was persuaded by Jessica. When the herd came through, she hid under a car with Sean and Emily; not wanting to be seen. Eventually, they escaped to the top of a truck, where they saw Trent and Jessica escaping into the woods. Emily wanted to go with them, even though Valerie insisted not to. Emily and Sean both went with them, leaving Valerie all alone. She raised her shotgun, shooting a shot into the air, and surrounded herself by zombies, where she commited suicide, by jumping off the truck into all of the zombies. Personality Valerie is a strong-willed girl, and she shows it. Valerie is very blunt and honest, not afraid to speak her mind in tough situations. She is a good-natured person at heart, but doesn't like to show it, cause she might seem weak. Relationships Langston Otto From the little we've seen of the two together, it can be assumed they had a good, strong relationship; as the two joked around and had a good time together. It is also mentioned by Emily, that Valerie rationed the food in favor of Langston and Trent. Trent Jones Although she wasn't that worried for him when she first met him; she warmed up to him rather quickly, taking a liking to Trent. It is also mentioned by Emily, that Valerie rationed the food in favor of Trent and Langston. Emily Emily made it clear that she doesn't trust Valerie; although it is unclear what Valerie thought about her. Killed Victims *Numerous Amount of Infected *Jeremy Flynn (Indirectly Caused) *Elder/Crazed Man *Herself (Caused) Death *Herself (Suicide; Caused) *Infected Valerie, in a state of anger from being left alone; surrounded herself by zombies, and falling back into them, to end her life. Trivia *Valerie was partly inspired by Lilly from The Walking Dead. *Valerie's theme song is My Way by Limp Bizkit *Valerie appeared in a total of 13 issues Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT